vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Referat af Sæson 1, Afsnit 6 - Kun en Dåre
9./10. september 2011 I dagene op til denne nat er der gået mere og mere vedvarende rygter igennem Kamarillaen i København om en kommende sabbatinvasion. Abdul, Aksel, Vitus og Gry mødes med Daniel på sidstenævntes opfordring et skummelt sted på det mørkeste Amager. Daniel meddeler i denne forbindelse, at han er blevet kontaktet af gruppens ukendte københavnske sabbatkontakt per brev, og at han i denne forbindelse har modtaget en mobiltelefon med et direkte nummer til Johnny Walker. Instruktionen er i denne forbindelse, at gruppen skal kontakte Johnny så snart de får bekræftet, at Kamarillaen forbereder sig på invasion. Daniel virker i denne forbindelse noget mere paranoid end normalt -- eksempelvis vil han ikke ud med, hvor han bor, og han har desuden valgt øjeblikkeligt at brænde brevet efter læsning i stedet for at tage det med til resten af gruppen. Efter missæren med Jimmy og Karlsen er der dog ganske stor forståelse for sidstenævnte. Efter Daniel har meddelt dette diskuteres der lidt frem og tilbage, og Vitus nævner, at der i løbet af de næste par dage vil komme en offentliggørelse om ham, som umiddelbart kunne tolkes som noget nær forræderi fra Vitus' side -- det forsikrer han derimod om, at der absolut ikke er tale om, men at han vil vende det til gruppens fordel. Han vil dog ikke ud med, hvad der specifikt er tale om. Efter mere diskussion afsluttes aftenen med et brækjernsvaulderie forestået af Vitus (i mangel på Jimmy) i en nærliggende cykelkælder -- komplet med colaflaskegral -- og folk går hver til sit. 11./12. september 2011 Gruppen (naturligvis eksklusiv Jimmy) er inviteret til møde i Osted Forsamlingshus klokken 23.30 af Montgomery -- emnet er ikke eksplicit blevet nævnt, men det virker tydeligt at det relaterer sig til rygterne om invasion. Gruppen mødes udenfor forsamlingshuset lidt før, og møder op i samlet flok. Bare indretningen i forsamlingshuset bekræfter, at der nærmere er tale om en briefing end et socialt arrangement; for enden af lokalet er placeret en lille scene, og foran den står der stolerækker til de 30-35 vampyrer der er mødt op -- heriblandt Fyrsten og dennes stab, primogenet (pånær Rose, der repræsenteres af enten Rodion eller Raskolnikov), Dorthe Kildevang, Hansen og Den Københavnske Hær, og alle andre vampyrer i København der tilnærmelsesvis er noget. Fyrsten, fulgt af hans utroligt velklædte vejleder Abdul-Basir al-Ameen, træder op på scenen og tager ordet. Han bekræfter her rygter om en kommende sabbatinvasion nordfra, og beretter, at Østforsvaret (herunder fogeden og svøben af Berlin, samt tre arkons) i tilfælde af en invasion i den frygtede skala vil blive sendt til København. Fyrsten offentliggør desuden, at Hansen "har valgt at søge nye udfordringer", samt at Vitus overtager rollen som leder af Den Københavnske Hær. Krieg, Kildevang og Claus Rasch bliver sat til at opretholde et udgangsforbud, og der lægges andre forsvarsplaner. Man regner med at invasionen vil ske midt i november, men forsvaret mobiliseres allerede nu. Efter mødet tager gruppen for sig selv, og diskuterer hvordan og hvorledes informationen skal viderebringes til Johnny. For ikke at vække for meget opsigt på hjemmefronten aftales det ikke at viderebringe informationen straks, men at mødes to nætter senere og ringe til Johnny. 13./14. september 2011 Gruppen mødes, ringer til Johnny, og viderebringer de forsvarsplaner der blev offentliggjort til mødet to nætter tidligere. Johnny instruerer nu gruppen i, at deres opgave under Begivenheden vil være at sikre indsejling ved fyret i Gilleleje d. 30. oktober kl. 20:30. Der debateres hvorledes dette kan klares i forbindelse med Den Københavnske Hærs patruljering nordpå, og det aftales, at Vitus vil sørge for at tillægge dem nogle dårlige vaner der kan muliggøre indsejlingen. 14. september - 30. oktober 2011 Vitus får lagt en rigtig dårlig vagtplan til Kamarillastyrkerne nordpå, og Aksel puster til gløderne imellem Rasch og Kildevang. Der går rygter om deciderede samarbejdsproblemer imellem Rasch og Kildevang, der vistnok startede i en debat om hvorvidt Øresundsbroen skulle sprænges i luften eller ej -- Rasch ville gerne have den sprængt fordi det var den mest oplagte vej ind i Danmark nordfra, men vist også fordi han bare syntes det var lidt sejt at sprænge en bro i luften. Et attentat på et asylcenter nær København og en bombe på Christiansborg sætter medierne i selvsving, og der går ikke lang tid før denne terrortrussel udløser både udgangsforbud og undtagelsestilstand i København. En nynazistisk gruppe (utvivlsomt relateret til Hvid Hævn) tager skylden. Alle køber den -- endda de mest liberale meningsdannere støtter åbenlyst udgangsforbudet. Hjemmeværnet og hæren patruljerer gaderne om aftenen, og checkpoints opsættes på alle større veje ind og ud af København. Lige som toppen af terrorskrækken har lagt sig ryster en kidnapningssag mediebilledet omkring d. 23. oktober - en 12-årig dreng fra en familie i den bedre del af middelklassen, komplet med ressourcestærke forældre og oceaner af kulturel kapital, forsvinder, og hysteriet når nye højder. 30./31. oktober 2011 - Begivenheden Gruppen mødes hos Vitus i Jægersborg kl. 18:30, og drager nordpå. Vitus (fulgt af en skjult Aksel) mødes med vagterne fra Den Københavnske Hær ved fyret, og de går sammen videre til næste post. Da Vitus og vagterne er ude af billedet mødes resten af gruppen på stranden ved fyrtårnet, og signalerer som aftalt med en lommelygte, at der er fri bane. Tre fiskekuttere kommer til syne fra noget ikke helt naturligt mørke og sejler op på stranden. På kutterne er Jimmy, Det Evige Sværd (herunder Johnny Walker, Evan Williams, Benjamin Prichard og en fjerde vampyr), den italienske fascistflok Den Sorte Hane, samt en gruppe svenske smatpunkere ledet af Jackie -- i alt 14 vampyrer. Aksel ringer til Vitus og får ham tilbage. Gruppen er atter samlet. Johnny sender de italienske fascister og de svenske smatpunkere videre, og det tilbageværende medlem af Det Evige Sværd sejler kutterne tilbage. Tilbage på stranden står Johnny, Evan Williams samt gruppen. Johnny fortæller gruppen, at det er nok med at leve på polsk -- før Begivenheden skal gruppen officielt initieres i Sabbatten. Han udleverer derfor militære feltspader til alle, og beder folk om at grave deres egen grav, cirka seks fod dybe -- til forundring beder han Daniel om at grave to. Dette bliver dog forklaret da en sort varevogn kommer op, og det bortførte barn træder ud. Johnny nævner, at det er Daniels barn. Daniel fører barnet, Tim, over i sin grav, og folk lægger sig i egne grave. Evan og Johnny dækker en for en gravene til. Folk kravler nu ud af gravene -- først Abdul, så Gry, så Daniel, og herefter Vitus og Aksel. En rum tid efter kommer barnet, Tim, endelig til syne. Flokken introduceres nu officielt til Sabbatten af Johnny Walker, som beder dem om at finde en ductus, en præst, og et navn. Jimmy melder sig som præst, hvilket ikke udfordres. Vitus' kandidatur til ductus udfordres imidlertid af Aksel, og Jimmy forestår monomantiet. Det ser i lang tid ud til, at Aksel kommer ud på toppen, men i 11. time får Vitus et godt slag ind med sin kårde, og nærmest flækker Aksel midtover. Aksel falder til jorden, og Vitus erklæres for vinder af monomantiet, og derved som ductus for flokken. Efter monomantiet diskuteres flokkens navn, og man kommer frem til navnet Nidhug efter dragen der gnaver i Yggdrasils rødder. Efter det officielle er overstået fortæller Johnny, at de to andre flokke fra båden -- samt en tredje flok -- er i gang med at lave larm og kaste molotovs i Københavns gader. Da Montgomerys ressourcer generelt er strukket ret tyndt, er Fogedens Taskforce hans eneste mulighed for at få undersøgt sagen uden selv at tage affære. Johnnys plan for Nidhug er således at vente på et opkald fra Montgomery, tage ud hvor end Montgomery har fået rapporter om ballade, og mødes med de tre andre flokke. Når alle flokkene er samlet skal Montgomery lokkes derud og dræbes. Flokken feeder og drager imod København. På vejen bliver Vitus ganske rigtigt ringet op af Montgomery vedrørende mistænkelig aktivitet på skinnerne imellem Vesterport og Hovedbanegården. Vitus kontakter de resterende dele af flokken, der mødes ved Vesterport. Flokken går sammen ind i tunnellen Jeg har her noteret "knep knep mor!", og mødes efter lidt tid af de italienske fascister fra Den Sorte Hane. Dennes ductus ringer til de andre flokke -- først kommer Jackies skodflok af skodpunkere, og lidt senere Århusianerne, her ledet af Mikkeline da Pronoia ikke er med. De fire ductii diskuterer slagplanen, og de aftaler, at Den Sorte Hane indleder angrebet imod, at de får Montgomerys livsblod. Planen er at få Montgomery placeret på skinnerne for derefter give signal til togene, der så forhåbentlig kan køre ham helt i stykker. Vitus ringer til Montgomery og får ham lokket derud uden videre problemer. Montgomery ankommer, og anråber Vitus imens han går ind i tunnellen. Intet svar. Han trækker sit sværd og går dybere ind (Ref.: Igen har jeg noteret "knep knep mor!"). Da han nærmer sig angriber Den Sorte Hane, der dog hurtigt, og meget bogstaveligt, får skåret ledelsen fra. Togene signaleres, og der opstår en del forvirring der udnyttes af Montgomery, hvilket koster alle af Århusianerne pånær Mikkeline livet -- flere får dog gode slag ind på Montgomery, der tydeligvis er svækket. Denne forvirring udnyttes imidlertid også af Daniel til at flygte fra kampen. I forsøg på at nå Montgomery forsøger Aksel at hoppe over de kørende tog, hvilket fejler -- dog, på mirakuløs vis, uden videre skrammer. I et sidste angreb i frenzy kaster Montgomery sig over Vitus, og gør med få slag en ende på Vitus' uliv. Jimmy kommer Vitus til undsætning for sent, men ender med at dræbe Montgomery med en velplaceret klo i nylten. Efter kampen forsvinder de svenske skodpunkere hurtigt (på trods af, at de som den eneste flok ikke led nogen tab). Mikkeline sværger at slå Nidhug ihjel, og forsvinder alene. Tilbage står Den Sorte Hane og Nidhug uden deres respektive ductii, da disse begge er døde. Aksel forsøger at udnytte situationen ved at nægte Den Sorte Hane at tage Montgomerys livsblod på den baggrund, at aftalen blev indgået imellem ductii der nu begge var døde. Dette er Abdul imidlertid absolut ikke enig i, hvorfor han på flokkens vejne overdrager Montgomerys lig til Den Sorte Hane. Aksel forsvinder, og Fransisco af Den Sorte Hane spiser Montgomery. Efter kampen bliver flokken enige om, at de ikke gider Daniel længere. Jimmy og Gry tager med Abdul ud i Vestskoven og sover, og Aksel tager et andet sted hen. 31. oktober/1. november 2011 Jimmy, Gry og Abdul vågner i Vestskoven, og Abdul ringer til Aksel og aftaler at mødes ved Skovlunde station for at få fat i den mobiltelefon der skal bruges for at ringe til Johnny. I mellemtiden ringer Fluen til Aksel og prøver at spore ham, men fejler da Aksel opdager det og lægger på i tide. I samtalen når Fluen at nævne, at der er arkoner på vej til København. Aksel og Abdul mødes, telefonen overdrages, og Abdul ringer til Johnny og beretter resultatet af kampen med Montgomery, samt at Østforsvaret ifølge Fluen er på vej til København. Johnny beder om at få bekræftet disse rygter før flokken drager til Rusland. Jimmy, Gry og Abdul tager til Søborg og laver et stakeout i et forladt hus med udsigt til Søborg Slot. Efter noget tid spottes en arkon -- Alejandro Batista -- og der skides behørigt i bukserne. På vej derfra ringer Abdul til Johnny og bekræfter, at Batista (og derfor formodentlig resten af Østforsvaret) er i byen. Abdul meddeler desuden, at Daniel er desserteret, men dette afviser Johnny, der oplyser, at Daniel er i Skt. Petersborg. Dette afrapporterer Abdul til Aksel, og der arrangeres rejse østpå. Jimmy, Gry og Abdul finder (med hjælp fra Lucius) et skib fra København til Reykjavik, fra Reykjavik et skib til Galway, og til sidst en plads i lastrummet i et fly fra Galway til Skt. Petersborg. Aksel svømmer til Sverige, og finder derfra også vej til Skt. Petersborg. 4./5. november 2011 Alle medlemmer ankommer til Skt. Petersborg, og mødes på et vampyrhangout i byen, hvor de bemærker, at der er overraskende mange lokale flokke til stede til trods for, at der er en invasion af København i gang. De finder her ud af, at Daniel samt tre andre Malkavian Antitribuer er ankommet til Skt. Petersborg tre dage tidligere, og hænger ud på universitetet. Flokken tager til universitetet for at hilse på, og de mødes her af Pinél, der afslører sig selv som flokkens ukendte kontaktperson i København. Flokken konfronterer Daniel, og de bliver alle hurtige enige om, at han ikke længere skal være med i hulen. Aksel er vred, skider på det proverbielle gulvtæppe, og udfordrer Daniel til monomanti, hvilket afvises. Aksel har dog en skrue til Daniels tamagochi, som han kun vil af med hvis Daniel forlader byen. Dette accepterer Daniel, og forlader Skt. Petersborg for Moskva sammen med Pinél ugen efter. Som Daniel også noget iltert når at påpege, har flokken været uden ductus siden Vitus' død. Efter konfrontationen med Daniel diskuteres en løsning på dette, og Abdul melder sig, og grundet Abduls seneste lederbeslutning vedrørende Montgomerys lig udfordrer Aksel igen. Monomantiet foreståes af Jimmy i en nedlagt slagtehal i udkanten af byen, og der dukker pænt med tilskuere op. Da monomantiets start virker Aksel ovenpå da han, takket være sin evne til usynlighed, meget bogstaveligt dolker Abdul i ryggen. Abdul kommer dog hurtigt igen, og takket være et slag fra Aksel som Abdul i sidste øjeblik får undviget, får Abdul tid til at lægge en byge af slag på Aksel, der til sidst falder om. Abdul, hårdt såret og med blod i blikket, erklæres som vinder af monomantiet, og således som ductus for Nidhug. Efterspil Det bliver senere klart, at en invasion af København aldrig var planen. Planen var derimod en afledningsmanøvre fra Sabbattens side for at kunne sætte sig på grænselandet. Med Østforsvaret i København satte Sabbatten sig d. 7. november på samtlige hovedstæder i grænselandet -- Prag, Sofia, Bratislava, Budapest og Beograd. Category:Referater